Jeff and Kinley
by Kinley Orton
Summary: One shot of Jeff and Kinley are in love but will Kinley's exhusband get in the way?


As Kinley Orton watched her boyfriend get out of the car to come around and help her out made she couldn't help but smile. We just pulled into Ottawa KS as we are town for the Kansas Tour and tonight we were actually in Kansas City KS at the new Spirint Arena and thankfully it was about our third time there over the last 7 months and Kinley couldn't help but think that she was happy to be at least home for a few days. Since they were in Ottawa Kinley her boyfriend were parked at Walmart as they were meeting Matt and Randy Orton who is only 10 months younger than Kinley and they are pretty close.

Wal-Mart May 2010

Kinley was walking into the store thinking about what she needed and all that fun stuff when she was stopped by a friend of hers well she was an old friend. Kinley wasn't paying that close attention to where she was walking as she was feeling a ton of movement in her stomach as of that moment and was lost in thought.

"Kinley is that you?" Beth stated as she walked towards Kinley

"Hi Beth how are you and yes its me" Kinley responeded

"I haven't seen you in ages how are you doing?" Beth questioned. Kinley knew better than to give Beth any information that would probably get back to her soon to be ex husband

"Doing good been sick the last few weeks but feeling better now and headed to see Raw tonight" Kinley told her as she felt some strong arms go around her and Jeff placed a kiss to the back of her neck as she had her hair pulled up "Jeff this is Beth. Beth this is my boyfriend Jeff Hardy" she could also feel Jeff's right hand headed down to her nicely showing stomach that held their unborn child

"Hi Jeff. Kinley we should go out for drinks if you have the time" Beth suggested

"I can't Beth we are ony in town for tonight and possibly tomorrow don't know the full details yet but I can't drink as I am 20 weeks pregnant" Kinley stated and with that she and Jeff walked off.

As Jeff and Kinley were shopping holding hands and talking about the baby and Jeff questioned Kinley to why she wouldn't try to have either lunch or meet for coffee with Beth.

"Jeff I can't she sided with Jayson during our pretrial for our divorce and we go to court in about 6 weeks to make it final honey. I can't risk her giving any informaiton to him. Not something I am giong to risk" Kinley told Jeff who pulled her in for a hug "I'm sorry for snapping at you honey"

"Its okay honey I knew that Jasyon has been an ass to you but why would she believe him?" Jeff asked

"Who knows for sure honey what time do you and Matt have to be at the arena?" Kinley asked as she felt some strong hands on her shoulders and smiled at the fact that both Matt and Randy had found them in Walmart. But it wasn't that hard to do as they were looking at baby stuff and what they wanted to buy but hadn't yet as they were sure of where they were going to raise the baby yet but thought it was a strong possiblity to raise the baby in both Ottawa and Cameron dividing the time between the two.

"We have to be there in two hours. I just got a text from Vince and he wants Jeff and I there early" Matt spoke up "Is there an Applebees around?"

"Yup right across the street. Why don't we head over now if we are done here" Randy suggested

Everyone made their purchase and headed out and over to Applebee's and had a great lunch. Since Matt and Jeff had to head to the arena it left Randy and Kinley alone and since they were on totally different brands as Kinley was Jeff's personal assistant but Vince was moving both Kinley and Jeff to Raw so she would be near family as Randy had been complaining that he needed a personal assistant as well so Vince moved both Kinely and Jeff.

Randy helped Kinley into her car as they were now driving it and headed out to their parents house since thats where they all were staying. After arriving at their parents house Kinley told Randy that she was going to take a hot shower and try to relax some as she hadn't been sleeping well here the last few nights as the baby started to move more. As Kinley was headed up to her room she was stopped by a phone call and it was her doctor was was calling to set up her ultrasound appointment and thankfully they were able to do that tomorrow afternoon. After getting out of the shower Kinley slipped some of Jeff's breakaways on as it was the only thing that fit her as of that moment. Randy knocked on the door to make sure she was okay and once she slipped on her tank she yelled at him to come in.

"Randy I hate this nothing fits me but the damn tank and Jeff's breakaways" Kinley stated to him as she laid down on her bed and Randy climbed in behind her and pulled her close as they were going to watch a movie and he told her that he would rub her back for her as it was killing her as well.

"I know honey but thats what happenes when you are pregnant sweetie. Remember when Steph told me that we were having a baby honey she is only 3 weeks ahead of you and she is now wearing Materinty clothes hon" Randy told her only to get smacked.

"Ugh I know that ass...why oh why did we agree to try to have a baby?" Kinley asked

"Oh I think it was something like the two of you love each other very much and both want a baby and so you agreed. Just like Steph and I although I am going to be asking her to marry me soon" Randy stated as he flipped on the TV.

"Yea congrats sweetie do you have the ring yet?" Kinley asked

"Not yet I need your help why don't we head out and go shopping for that and clothes for you" Randy suggested

"Lets head out then. I need to find something for Jeff anyways" Kinley stated and it was at the same time that her phone rang and as Randy was helping Kiney into his car and after looking at the ID it was her ex and she just didn't the call but it was a matter of minutes till Randy's phone rang and he was a total sweetie and didn't answer the phone either but Jayson kept calling back and Randy had enough of it and answered his phone but put it on speaker so Kinley could hear it

"Hello" Randy answered

"Randy I need to talk with Kinley now" Jayson told him

"Well I can't help you there she isn't with me and she is out of town" Randy told him

"I know thats not true she ran into Beth and all. I know she is pregnant and that baby could be mine" Jayson stated with anger in his voice

"Jasyon I hate to break it to you but that baby isn't yours seeing how the two of you haven't been around each other in about 8 months and all" Randy told him "Don't call again"

After shopping Kinley was happy with all the clothes she had gotten and took time to change so she was more comfy and not in her tank and Jeff's breakaways and they were now looking at rings and Randy was having a hard time trying to find the perfect ring to give Steph as she was so picky but Randy finally with the help of his sister found her the perfect ring and finally paid for it and they headed to the arena and Randy made sure to hide the ring so Steph wouldn't find it and once they found Jeff, Matt and Stephanie Kinley was wearing down and needed to lay down for a bit. So the two of them headed to Jeff's dressing room so Kinley could rest. Matt took off with one of the diva's to have supper and Randy and Steph went on a walk while walking hand in hand around the hallways of the arena and finally were sitting down on some crates well Steph was and Randy was standing in front of her and they were talking and Randy knew it was the perfect time to ask Steph to marry him.

"Hey sweetie you look sexy" Randy told her and placed his hands on the baby and was kicked right away

"Thanks sweetie that feels amazing. I have a question for you hon" Steph responded as she smiled

"What is it honey and I have something to ask you ask well go ahead honey" Randy told her and kept his hands on the baby

"I would like the baby to have the last name Orton and since we are having a boy I like the name Aiden Keith Orton" Steph stated

"I love it honey and I love you too. Baby we have been together for nearly 3 years and I have loved every moment of it. Will you Stephanie Marie Cena please marry me and become Mrs Randal Orton?' Randy proposed and slipped the ring onto her left hand

"Randy I love you too and have also loved every moment of our 3 years together. And the answer is yes Randy I will marry you" Stephanie told him and he brought her to him and held close and then claimed her lips in a sweet but tender kiss "This is a very beautiful ring baby I love it and I love you"

"Your welcome honey. I know your about to burst go find Kinley and tell her honey and then find John" Randy stated as he helped her down off the crate.

"I will find Kinley later but we need to tell Steph and Vince soon honey and also I want to find Johnny" Stephanie stated with a smile

As the two went to find the McMahons and tell them of their engagement and then took off to find John who was actually on the phone with their parents and sat down next to him and he smiled and handed the phone to her as their mom wanted to talk to her and he placed a hand on the baby who kicked right away and smiled at Randy when he saw the ring on her left hand and nodded in approval.

"Mom guess what. Randy asked me to marry him and I said yes I am engaged to the man of my dreams" Steph told her mom and since she had the phone on speaker

"Congrats sweetie I am so happy for the two of you please tell Randy welcome to the family again and how is that grandbaby of mine doing?" Carol asked

"Good mom John has his hand on the baby along with Randy so I am getting kicked right now" Steph stated and smiled at both boys who laughed

"Well I know John misses Liz and all. She is coming over for supper in a bit I promised I would make her favorite dishes tonight as she is craving those cheesy potatoes and all well I better go and get dinner started we will talk the three of you later love you three"

"We love you too mom" the three stated at the same time

"Congrats guys so have you two picked a name for my nephew yet?" John asked "This makes me miss Liz more than I already do thanks"

"Yes we have honey Aiden Keith Orton" Steph told her brother and smiled as they both still had their hands on the baby who was kicking away

"Sweet love the name. I better head out and find myself something to eat you two want to join?" John asked before pressing a kiss to Steph's temple

"Thats up to Randy" Steph stated and looked at her boyfriend who was texting Jeff to see if Kinley was awake

"Thats fine Jeff and Kinley are crashed or at least Kinley is" Randy stated and helped his girlfriend up and the three of them took off

As the months passed Jeff and Kinley found out they were having a girl and couldn't wait Jeff painted the nursery in soft pink and white did the white beadboard that Kinley like and had her name painted above her crib. Bella Emerson Ruby. As Kinley was entering her 7th month she was on the road with Jeff and everything was coming great till one afternoon while in Catering with Steph the girls were talking about the babies and how Steph was due three weeks before Kinley and both couldn't wait to have the little ones here and have their bodys backs and just enjoy the babies.

Kinley was up getting some pop to drink as she was getting the start of a bad migraine and had taken her meds and told Jeff that she was going to grab something to eat and then she and Steph would head to his dressing room and she would rest there. As she was getting her pop she felt some strong hands on her shoulders and could smell the man's colonge and knew right away she was in trouble. Jayson had some way gotten back stage to the stars and found his ex wife who was now showing very nicely for being 7 months.

The baby started to kick with some force and as Jayson turned her around she dropped the can of pop and it burst and she cursed lightly under her breath as she didn't want Jayson hearing it.

"Don't scream" Jayson warmed

"Give me one good reason not to Jayson?" Kinley question while placing a hand on the baby and tried to back away from Jayson but he had a good grip on her shoulder.

"Because you don't want the baby to get hurt now do you?" he questioned

Kinley could only shake her head no in responce and the baby could feel the stress as he walked the two of them out of catering and down to an empty lockeroom and proceeded to push Kinley in as he shut the door behind him Kinley knew she was trapped and no where to go. Jayson didn't waste anytime in slapping her across the face and as soon as he did Kinley screamed out from the pain. Jayson kept slapping her and telling her to look at him and she never did as Jayson threw Kinley down to the ground she curled up in a ball to protect the baby and herself as best as she could. Jayson was hitting, punching and finally took a knike out and cut Kinley's arms and a few places on her upper chest and once across the belly but nothing to deep as he didn't want to hurt the baby at all but only wanted to hurt Kinley which he did very well.

"I will come after what is mine. I want a DNA test done once the baby is born bitch." Jayson stated before leaving the room.

Kinley had no clue to how much time had passed but she was starting to wake up she could tell that she was laying on her back, she could hear the baby's heartbeat, and she also had a massive migraine as well.

"Jeff" Kinley whispered

"Hey sweetie welcome back" Jeff stated "Randy please go and get her nurse"

"What happened is the baby okay?" Kinley asked

"The baby is fine, you were attacked by Jayson honey he tired to take you out and the baby as well" Jeff told her while he placed a kiss on her forehead

"All I remember is grabbing me a cold pop and he was there but other than that after he beat me he told me he wanted a DNA test done after she is born" Kinley told Jeff with tears in her eyes

"Hi Kinley I am Stacy how are you feeling?" Stacy asked

"In a ton of pain I have a massive migraine and just sore every where" Kinley told her

"I can understand that. You have some bruised ribs on your left side, some stitches inyour shoulder where flesh was broke open and I can give you something for the pain." Stacy stated " Also you are now on bedrest hon at least for two weeks"

"Okay but is my daugther fine?" Kinley asked

"She is perfect honey very healthy" Jeff stated and smiled at Kinley

"Okay"

"Kinley I see you are allergic to morphine do you have any problems with stadol?" Stacy asked

"No I don't is that safe for the baby?" Kinley asked

"Yes its safe. The doctor wants to keep you over night hon to keep an eye on you. Now you can have two people stay with you I need their names please" Stacy told her

"Jeff and if Randy can those two if not then just Jeff" Kinley stated and after getting the pain meds she drifted back off to sleep.

Jeff and Randy stayed with her overnight in the hospital room, Jeff barely slept any and Randy finally fell asleep around 4am only to wake up again in two hours couldn't sleep either worried about his sister.

As the next few weeks passed Kinley was finally off of bedrest and due to doctor's orders she wasn't traveling anymore. Jeff was only gone for 3 or 4 nights and Randy was now at home with her and Steph as he was out with an injury. Kinley just wanted Jeff home and not traveling right now as she could deliver anytime as well. As she was waking up one morning she was missing Jeff more than ever and knew that he would be home later. As the day went on so did the contractions and they were now only five to seven minutes apart and Jeff still wasn't home, as the contractions got worse she finally had Randy take her to her doctor and she was admitted as once her doctor checked her over and was checking her cerivx her water broke.

"Randy call Jeff please" Kinley asked

"Already done honey Steph is at the airport and is picking him up to bring him here honey its okay" Randy told Kinley and helped her through another contraction "Do you want to get your epidural now?"

"Yes now please get my nurse" Kinley stated and watched as Randy walked out and gripped the bed rail as tight as she could.

"Kinley let me check you and see how far you are hon and the doctor is waiting to do your epidural honey" Dr Patton stated as she lowered Kinley's bed so she could check her "Okay your dilated to an 6 so perfect timing"

Randy held Kinley's hand as the doctor put the epidural in place and once the pain relief was in place Kinley was much better person to deal with. Randy wasn't complaining about his hands any more although he knew in time with he would be letting his girlfriend do the same thing when she would go into labor as well. As the hours passed Jeff was now there and helping his girlfriend through each contaction and soon it was time to push.

"Jeff I want you to help Kinley with each contraction Randy you do the same and Steph just count for her and keep the washcloth cool on her forehead please" Dr Patton stated

Both Jeff and Randy helped Kinley through each contraction and after about pushing for about 15 minutes they were now hearing the soft cries of their daughter. Bella Emerson Ruby Hardy was now here and screaming her head off in the process. Bella weighed in at 6lbs 3oz and 20 inches long and perfectly healthy.

Kinley and Bella were now resting at home and doing great Jeff was now off for the next 8 or so weeks to help out at home and three weeks after Bella was born they were now at the same hospital to be there when Aiden made his way into the world both Stephanie and Aiden were healthy and doing great.


End file.
